Remember When
by snowflakelatte
Summary: This is a sweet, fluff L/J fic and it's great so plz R&R!


A/N: Well, this is just a short little fluff story, but believe me its really cute! I wrote it while I was waiting for my parents to pick me up from school. BTW, Lily and James are in their 7th year, so ya know. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up with a start as her alarm clock buzzed loudly next to her. It was a Tuesday morning during the beginning of winter and the snow fell gracefully outside her window. She opened the curtain at her bedside and reached out to shut off the alarm, but instead felt something smooth on top of it. Surprised, she grabbed it and opened her eyes which were still cloudy from her sleep. With her other hand, she pushed the button, stopping the ear piercing noise. Closing the curtain, she propped up a pillow and sat up. In her hand was a small black velvet box with a bow. 'What in the world is this?' she wondered while pulling off the ribbon and tossing it next to her. She opened the box and gasped, her eyes wide. Then after the initial shock, a smile spread across her face and her eyes welled with tears. Sitting in that little box was a ring. A beautiful diamond ring! And she knew exactly who it was from. Who else would give this to her besides James!? How had her life changed so much? She used to think she was just a shy ordinary muggle and James was just her best friend. But now, she was a witch, with lots of friends, and James wasn't only her best friend, he was her fiancé! Her entire world had changed rapidly these past few years and all for the best. She didn't even have to see Petunia on summer vacation because she was away at school!  
  
She reached next to her bed for a tissue and gazed at her ring again.  
  
"Look under the pillow next to you!" someone whispered and a bunch of "shhhs!" followed.  
  
"What? Bella? Was that you?" She quickly wiped the tears from her face and crawled to the end of her bed and looked through the curtains. James stood there calmly with a boyish grin across his face. He looked like the happiest person alive, but he couldn't have been. She was. Still in her bed behind him, she saw Bella's face peering at the spectacle with an embarrassed smile. Lily smiled back understandingly. James spoke up.  
  
"Well," he glanced behind him at Bella, then turned back to her, "aren't you?"  
  
"Oh!" she turned around and crawled back to her pillows. When she lifted the largest one next to her, there was a piece of paper lying there. The edges were embossed in gold, which shimmered when the light hit it, and a letter was neatly written and addressed to her.  
  
"Lily,  
  
When James announced to us he was hoping to marry you, at first we were stunned because the two of you are quite young. But, we couldn't have dreamed of having such a perfect person for our son, and we're so proud he has chosen to spend his life with such a wonderful young lady like you. We never thought he'd grow up! Also, if you wouldn't mind, we would like to plan the wedding, with your family. God bless and welcome to the family!  
  
Love, William and Marie Potter"  
  
She read it over again still amazed at the sight. "This is so amazing," she said to herself, "I just can't believe it!" She jumped out of her bed, ran up to James, and flung her arms around his neck. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto his shoulders. It was all too perfect.  
  
He put his arms around her and held her. She was the most wonderful person he knew and he'd always be there for her. He promised himself at that moment, that as long as he was alive, nothing would come between them. Nothing would happen to them. It would be like a fairy tale, it would last forever exactly like these few moments had. It had to. Their future would be. . .perfect.  
  
Lily let go then, and looked into James's eyes. "I love you James Potter. For now, and forever. I just cant believe this day has come," she paused to wipe a tear from her cheek, "because it's been a dream come true and I of course, . .will marry you." She couldn't control herself again and grabbed onto James, more tears escaping her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Lily," replied James as one of his own tears secretly left his eye and rolled down his cheek. Then he whispered again near her ear, "I love you too."  
  
Bella, Carlotta, and Chrissy watched the two from their beds struck in awe. They'd never seen anything so beautiful, not even in a muggle movie theatre. They could only hope they found that kind of love in the future and knew they'd be lucky if they did.  
  
When the two finally let go of each other and Lily was more settled, James gave Lily a kiss and left the room for the girls to get changed into their robes for the school day. As soon as he shut the door, the three ran up to her in a huge embrace.  
  
"Lily!" they all screeched. James heard them and just laughed as he stood outside the door. Then he went downstairs.  
  
"That was so beautiful!" said Chrissy back inside the room.  
  
"It was Lily. It couldn't have been more perfect!" replied Bella.  
  
"Definitely not. You're so lucky, hun!" Carlotta said with her southern U.S. accent.  
  
"You all knew about it! I can't believe you!" said Lily, "But I'm glad you didn't let it slip." They all laughed and looked at Bella. "Well, you didn't let the main part slip. It's okay Bella, I know how hard you tried." They all laughed harder.  
  
"Well dear, on our next shopping trip to Hogsmeade, we are going to buy you the prettiest, most expensive wedding dress we can find!" said Carlotta, "my daddy will be happy to pay for it, no problem!"  
  
"We'll plan the whole thing! It's going to be wonderful!" said Bella.  
  
"Bella? There's just one problem." Lily replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ummm. . . James's and my parents are going to set it up. That's what it said in the letter under my pillow. Wait, wouldn't you know?"  
  
"No. That's the one thing James never told us. He just said he was going to sneek something under your pillow. We thought it would be the ring."  
  
"Oh but that's okay dear, we get to decorate the best part. You!" They chatted giddily about the preparations.  
  
Out in the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius walked up to James. He could hear the girls' excitement from there.  
  
"Congrats bud. You've done it. You've made the greatest girl in Hogwarts the happiest girl in the world," and punched his friend in the shoulder.  
  
"And it was the best moment of my life," James replied.  
  
"What? I thought the best moment of your life was meeting me!" Sirius kidded with a mock frown on his face. The two laughed and James remembered all the things they'd done through the years almost sadly. Sirius noticed this.  
  
"You're sad on your engagement day?! Noooo way. C'mon Prongs! Lets go! We've got pranks to pull, Slytherins to fool, and. . ." he paused trying to think of another phrase, "FOOD TO EAT!" The year's not over yet. . .its only the beginning of winter! Which reminds me, I've got the greatest prank for the Slytherins. . ." he continued and started walking toward the boys dorms, pulling James with him.  
  
A little while later, James came back up to Lily's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Lils, you ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be right there!" she yelled back. A moment later the door opened and Lily walked outside. "Hi." Said James with a smile  
  
"Hi." Said Lily returning the smile. They started walking toward the Great Hall.  
  
"You have to hear about Sirius's latest plan. . ." James said excitedly. Lily just remembered what his parents' letter had said, 'We never thought he'd grow up!' 'Well in some ways,' she mused.  
  
"Hey James," Lily said interrupting James's story, "sorry, I just can't concentrate on Sirius right now."  
  
"Well, I was a little distracted when he told me too, but what were you saying?"  
  
"Well. . .remember when. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanx for reading, hope you review! Bye! ~*eVa*~ 


End file.
